Balasan
by JellyViz19-46
Summary: "Inikah balasanmu kepadaku, Kise?" Dedicated for AoKise day Warn inside
**Balasan**

 **Story © NoVizH19**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AoKise**

 **Drama Romance**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning : MalexMale, OOC, typo(s), etc.**

 **.**

 **Happy AoKise day^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau melakukannya lagi, Aomine _cchi_." Lirihan itu terdengar memilukan. Membuat pemuda _dim_ di depannya tak mampu menyahut. Hanya mampu menatap cangkir berisi kopi di atas meja yang menjadi sekat di antara mereka, tanpa niat meminumnya sama sekali. Dahaganya menguap entah kemana, yang tertinggal hanya rasa sesak di dada saat mendengar lantunan pilu dari si pirang di depannya.

"Maaf." Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya. Tak dapat menemukan kata lain yang lebih indah untuk melunturkan pilu pemuda yang sudah sekian lama mengisi harinya.

"Untuk yang ke berapa kali kau mengatakan kata maaf kepadaku, Aomine _cchi_?" _topaz_ yang sempat bersembunyi di balik helaian poni kini terlihat. Menatap sendu pemuda lain yang masih enggan menatapnya. "Jawab aku, Aomine!"

Pemuda _dim_ di depannya tersentak, terlebih lagi ketika panggilan khas pemuda pirang berprofesi model itu tak lagi disematkan pada namanya. Wajah yang sejak tadi menunduk pun terangkat. _Sapphire_ nya bertemu langsung dengan _topaz_ yang siap memuntahkan muatannya. "Kise …," dirinya hanya mampu mengucapkan nama si pirang tanpa mampu mengeluarkan kata lainnya.

"Kenapa?" suaranya bergetar. Bendungan di matanya sudah siap menumpahkan muatannya kapan saja. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?" bahunya bergetar pelan. Menggigit bibir agar tidak ada satu pun isakan yang lolos darinya. Tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan pria yang sangat dicintainya meski dirinya terluka saat ini. "Kenapa kau selingkuh dariku?"

"Maaf." Pemuda itu sudah kehilangan kata-kata selain kata maaf. Tak mampu merangkai argument pembelaan karena dirinya memang jelas menjadi tersangka di sini.

Kise sang model terkekeh pelan, kemudian tertawa getir disertai bulir bening yang tak mampu dibendung lagi kini tumpah membasahi pipi. "Kaupikir sudah berapa kali kau melakukannya, huh?" si pirang meraung. _Topaz_ yang sudah dibasahi air mata itu menatap _deep blue_ yang balas menatapnya sendu. "Kaupikir sudah berapa kali aku memaafkanmu? Dan kau … selalu melakukan kesalahan yang sama berulang kali." Tangannya terangkat, menghapus airmatanya yang terus keluar dan enggan berhenti. Tak ingin terlihat lebih menyedihkan lagi dari ini di depan pria yang telah mengkhianati cintanya.

"Kise—"

"Jangan sebut namaku dengan mulut busukmu itu!" _topaz_ nya menatap nyalang si _dim_ di depannya. Tak ingin luluh pada tatapan sepasang _sapphire_ menyorot sesal mendalam. Tubuhnya seketika berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya, mencoba menjauh dari si _dim_ yang hendak meraih tangannya.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Kise." Aomine beranjak dari tempatnya. Melangkah maju menghampiri Kise terus berjalan mundur menghindarinya dengan kedua tangan menutupi telinga. Seolah enggan mendengar setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir si _dim_.

"Kise …," si _dim_ terus menyerukan namanya, sementara kepala dengan helaian pirang terus menggeleng dengan kedua tangan yang masih menutup telinga. Melangkah mundur tak membiarkan Aomine mendekatinya barang sejengkal.

"Kise, kumohon dengarkan aku!" Aomine berujar putus asa saat Kise terus menghindarinya hingga dinding di belakangnya menghentikan langkah si pirang.

"Jangan mendekat, _brengsek_!" kise meraung dengan tatapan nyalang tertuju pada Aomine yang semakin mendekat. "Jangan mendekat!" kepala pirang terus menggeleng.

"Kise," Aomine terus mendekat, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dirinya menggapai pemuda itu.

"Aku membencimu." Kise terus menggumamkan kalimat tersebut. Sambil terus merapat kepada dinding di belakangnya.

Saat jarak mereka hanya tersisa satu langkah, tangan Aomine terangkat hendak menyentuh si pirang sebelum sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipinya.

Dua pasang manik berbeda warna membola. Kise hanya mampu menatap tangan yang telah melayangkan tamparan pada si dim.

"Ups." gumaman itu lolos dari belah bibirnya. Tangan yang sempat menampar pipi tan —yang kini tercetak jelas cap tangan— bergerak menutup mulutnya. Bulu mata lentik bergerak naik turun mengikuti kelopak yang mengerjap.

Sapphire si dim yang sempat merasakan perihnya tamparan si pirang langsung mendelik ke arah pelaku yang kini menciut. Memicing, menatap tajam si pelaku yang semakin merapat pada dinding karena nyalinya yang terenggut menciut.

"Ma-maaf ... Aomine _cchi_." si pirang berujar lirih. Sedikit takut dengan tatapan deep blue di depannya yang terasa mengancam masa depan bokongnya.

"Inikah balasanmu padaku, Kise?"

Kise hanya mampu menelan ludahnya gugup. Pemuda di depannya kini sedang dalam kondisi mengancam baginya.

"A-aku tidak sengaja- _ssu._ " ujar Kise dengan air mata yang siap tumpah dari manik _topaz_ nya. Berharap ... jurusnya yang satu ini bisa menyelamatkan bokong _sexy_ nya dari siksaan pedang si dim.

"Inikah balasanmu setelah aku membantumu berlatih akting, huh?"

"A-aku terbawa suasana- _ssu,_ " Kise beralasan. _Topaz_ nya berkeliaran mencari objek apapun asal bukan sapphire yang setia menatapnya bak elang pemangsa. "A-aku terlalu menghayati peran- _ssu_. Bukankah itu bagus, Aomine _cchi_?" suaranya berubah ceria seperti Kise yang biasa. "Itu artinya, aku bisa memerankan peran itu dengan baik- _ssu._ " tambahnya yang disertai dengan senyuman cerahnya. Seolah melupakan nyalinya yang sempat menciut.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pipiku ini, Kise?" Aomine menunjuk pipinya yang masih tercetak cap tangan si pirang. Dirinya bahkan masih merasakan perih dan panas di pipi. Dan bisa-bisanya Kise menampilkan cengiran menyilaukan seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Kise harus membayar lebih dari yang ia dapatkan, pikirnya membayangkan hukuman menyakitkan sekaligus nikmat bagi si pirang dan dirinya.

Seringai mesumnya terukir tanpa ia sadari.

Sementara Kise hanya bergidik ngeri, tahu apa yang ada di pikiran sang kekasih pecinta _oppai_ besar itu.

"Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf- _ssu_." bibirnya mengerucut, sesekali menggerutu pelan tentang Aomine yang tidak mau memaafkannya.

 _Deep blue_ pemuda itu kini terpaku pada bibir yang mengerucut menggoda —baginya. Bibir yang seolah memanggilnya untuk melahap benda kenyal nan lembut berwarna _pink_ menggoda itu.

 _Dasar penggoda._

Aomine hanya dapat merutuk dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu ...," Aomine menjeda kalimat. _Deep blue_ nya menyiratkan berbagai arti yang dipenuhi kemesuman seorang Aomine Daiki. "Aku minta bayaran karena telah membantu berlatih akting dan balasan atas satu tamparan di pipiku ini."

Kise bukannya tidak sadar jika ada maksud lain dari kata bayaran yang terlontar dari mulut Aomine. Dia sangat sadar ditambah dengan tatapan yang Aomine layangkan. Hanya saja, Kise memilih pura-pura tidak tahu.

Kise mengulas senyum. Mendekati si dim dan kemudian melayangkan kecupan di pipi yang masih berdenyut nyeri. Aomine sempat meringis, namun tetap menikmati bibir si pirang di pipinya.

Kise menarik diri, melepaskan kecupan di pipi si _dim._ Masih mengulas senyum untuk Aomine yang terlihat kurang puas.

"Hanya di pipi?" Aomine kembali bersuara, "Setelah aku membantumu belajar akting dan mendapatkan tamparan darimu?"

Kise merengut, sudah untung diberi masih meminta lebih. Namun tetap kembali mendekat, mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Dan kali ini, bibir Aomine yang menjadi tujuan bibirnya.

Kise hanya berniat memberi kecupan saja, tetapi sepertinya Aomine meminta lebih hingga mengajak lidahnya bergulat. Mau tak mau dirinya mengikuti permainan lidah sang kekasih.

Cukup lama saling bercumbu, kebutuhan oksigen membuat Aomine dengan tidak rela melepaskan tautan bibir. Kise memburu napas, sementara Aomine menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Wajah kepayahan si pirang sehabis bercumbu adalah wajah terseksi menurutnya.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar, Kise."

Kise mengerang, namun tetap pasrah saat Aomine membopong tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Seharusnya dia meminta bantuan orang lain saja untuk berlatih, jika pada akhirnya dirinya harus berakhir di atas ranjang bersama si _dim_ mesum.

 _Nasibmu, Kise_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy AoKi day ^^**

 **Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
